This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from my application TENSION MASK ASSEMBLY FOR COLOR CATHODE RAY TUBE filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on Oct. 13, 2000 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 60261/2000.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tension mask assembly for a color cathode ray tube (CRT), and more particularly, to a tension mask assembly for a color cathode ray tube having an improved structure which can reduce vibrations generated by an external impact to the tension mask supported by a frame.
2. Related Art
In a typical color cathode ray tube (CRT), three electron beams (red, green and blue) are emitted from an electron gun installed in a neck portion of a funnel and pass through numerous electron beam passing holes formed in a shadow mask having a color selection function. Then, the electron beams land on red, green and blue fluorescent substances of a fluorescent film formed on an inner surface of a panel coupled to the funnel forming a seal. As the fluorescent substances are excited, a predetermined image is formed.
For the above color cathode ray tube, a screen surface needs to be made flat to increase a viewing angle and to prevent distortion of an image, and also a panel needs to be made flat. Accordingly, a shadow mask installed inside the color cathode ray tube and having a color selection function needs to be made flat.
The tension mask easily vibrates by a small impact applied from the outside. Thus, the electron beam emitted from the electron gun does not pass through the slots (electron beam passing holes) with a sufficient accuracy and does not land on a predetermined position on a fluorescent substance. As a result, a howling phenomenon, that is, a screen trembling, is generated and the resolution of the screen is lowered.
To solve the above problems and others, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tension mask assembly for a color cathode ray tube having an improved structure which can reduce vibrations generated by an external impact to the tension mask supported by a frame.
Accordingly, to achieve the above object and others, there is provided a tension mask assembly for a color cathode ray tube comprising a tension mask including at least two divided portions, each having a plurality of strips separated from a predetermined distance from each other for forming slots and a plurality of bridges for connecting the strips and defining slots; and a frame including first and second support members for supporting both end portions of the divided portions so that tension is applied to the strips of the divided portions and at least one pair of elastic members for supporting the first and second support members.
It is preferred in the present invention that the two adjacent divided portions are continuously connected such that separation portions of the two adjacent divided portions are overlapped each other to form slots and strips having the same shapes as those of slots and strips of the divided portions.
Also, it is preferred in the present invention that the separation portion of at least one divided portion of the two divided portions has an extended portion extending from a position where the bridges of the divided portion are identically repeated.
Also, it is preferred in the present invention that the separation portion of at least one divided portion of the two divided portions has a shape of the strip of the divided portion which is separated in a lengthwise direction.
Also, it is preferred in the present invention that an overlapped portion of the two continuously contacting divided portions has the same width as that of at least one strip.
Also, it is preferred in the present invention that the strips located at the overlapped portion of one of the two continuously contacting divided portions independently form a single slot.
Also, it is preferred in the present invention that the strips located at the overlapped portion of one of the two continuously contacting divided portions are connected by at least one bridge to form slots.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a tension mask assembly for a color cathode ray tube, comprising: a tension mask including at least two divided portions, each of said portions having a plurality of first strips separated a predetermined distance from each other by first slots, and each of said portions having a plurality of first bridges for connecting said first strips to each other and for defining said first slots; and a frame including first and second support members supporting end regions of said portions, and including at least one pair of elastic members to support said first and second support members and to apply tension to said first strips of said portions.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides an apparatus, comprising: a tension mask including at least two divided portions, each one of said portions having a plurality of first strips separated a predetermined distance from each other by first slots, and each of said portions having a plurality of first bridges for connecting said first strips to each other and for defining said first slots; and a frame including first and second support members supporting end regions of said divided portions, and including at least one pair of elastic members to support said first and second support members and to apply tension to said first strips of said portions; adjacent divided portions selected from among said at least two divided portions partly overlapping each other at an overlapping portion, with a frictional force being formed at said overlapping portion.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a method, comprising: emitting electron beams from an electron gun toward a tension mask assembly; passing said electron beams through said tension mask assembly at locations corresponding to first and second slots formed by said tension mask assembly; blocking said electron beams from passing through said tension mask assembly at locations corresponding to first and second strips formed by said tension mask assembly; blocking said electron beams from passing through said tension mask assembly at locations corresponding to first and second bridges formed by said tension mask assembly, said tension mask assembly having at least two divided portions, each one of said at least two divided portions having a plurality of said first strips separated a predetermined distance from each other by said first slots, and each of said divided portions having a plurality of said first bridges for connecting said first strips to each other and for defining said first slots, said tension mask assembly having a frame including first and second support members supporting end regions of said divided portions, and including at least one pair of elastic members to support said first and second support members and to apply tension at least to said first strips of said divided portions, each of said divided portions having at least one edge region, said edge regions of adjacent ones of said divided portions overlapping each other and being connected with each other at an overlapping portion, said overlapping edge regions forming said second slots and said second strips at said overlapping portion, said first strips having same shape as said second strips, said first slots having same shape as said second slots; and forming a frictional force between said adjacent ones of said divided portions, at said overlapping portion where said edge regions of said adjacent ones of said divided portions overlap each other.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a method, comprising: emitting electron beams from an electron gun toward a tension mask assembly; passing said electron beams through said tension mask assembly at locations corresponding to first and second slots formed by said tension mask assembly; blocking said electron beams from passing through said tension mask assembly at locations corresponding to first and second strips formed by said tension mask assembly; blocking said electron beams from passing through said tension mask assembly at locations corresponding to first and second bridges formed by said tension mask assembly, said tension mask assembly having at least two divided portions, each one of said at least two divided portions having a plurality of said first strips separated a predetermined distance from each other by said first slots, and each of said divided portions having a plurality of said first bridges for connecting said first strips to each other and for defining said first slots, each of said divided portions having at least one edge region, said edge regions of adjacent ones of said divided portions overlapping each other and being connected with each other at an overlapping portion, said overlapping edge regions forming said second slots and said second strips at said overlapping portion, said first strips having same shape as said second strips, said first slots having same shape as said second slots; and forming a frictional force between said adjacent ones of said divided portions, at said overlapping portion where said edge regions of said adjacent ones of said divided portions overlap each other.
The present invention is more specifically described in the following paragraphs by reference to the drawings attached only by way of example. Other advantages and features will become apparent from the following description and from the claims.